Dificil Trato
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Arthur Curry esta en una relacion algo pesada... siporta situaciones complicadas a causa del amor que le tiene a su rubio Alfa el cual podria tornarse enojado al saber que esta por tener un bebé... Mi primer Omegaverse, espero que les guste


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Dc Comics no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **-Dificil Trato-**

Música y baile en esa hermosa casa de playa, casa que más bien era una enorme mansión— es una gran velada—la voz gruesa llamó la atención de Arthur, el dueño de tan hermosa casa

—¡ah! Hola Bruce es un gusto verte por aquí —Arthur le saludó animadamente—¿Dónde está Clark? —Bruce pareció incomodarse un poco

—Esta, tu sabes… en casa, bueno en el campo…

—Ah, ya, ya veo—Arthur notó que la pregunta era un poco incomoda y entendió por qué, la razón era simple "el celo"… ese maldito periodo donde los Alfas podían disponer de un buen omega como lo era Clark como lo era Arthur.

—Por suerte tú no tienes esos problemas— Arthur se contrajo un poco por el comentario de Bruce, y es que por su posición social debía fingir que era un buen Alfa, Sonrió forzado.

La sonrisa, amaba esa sonrisa de su rubio, y odiaba que se la dedicara a cualquiera, Barry desde un rincón observaba todo y hacia ambiente con algunos otros de los asistentes a la fiesta; era un Alfa y atraía más de una mirada por su porte y fiereza reflejada en su rostro—si me disculpan—dijo mientras se retiraba y se dirigía a donde estaba Arthur.

En segundos Arthur también se despidió de Bruce—no tardo, debo atender un asunto—Bruce sonrió con picardía sabia de buena fuente que Barry era un Alfa y sospechaba que quería algo de Arthur en ese momento, quizá unos buenos besos o unas buenas caricias…

Pero no, Barry quería algo mas—¡No te atrevas a estar de ofrecido! — Barry quería lo que quedaba de la dignidad de Arthur el cual había recibido una buena bofetada

—Pero yo no… yo no hice nada Barry… —Arthur se llevó una mano al rostro con temor, odiaba cuando su pareja se ponía de ese modo y no había mayor problema cuando pasaba en la comodidad de su hermosa mansión, pero últimamente se salía de sus casillas también en público—yo solo estaba platicando con Bruce y …

—¡Mientes! —Barry lo sacudió con violencia—¿Crees que no sé lo que es Bruce? Un alfa, un jodido alfa bien parecido y viril… puedo sentir su esencia por todo el lugar…él quiere marcarte

—Él tiene ya una pareja y una familia …— se justificaba Arthur entre palabras llenas de nervios

—¡¿Y eso que?! ¡Con más razón no voy a dejar que se lleve lo que tengo! —Barry le dio otra bofetada a Arthur el cual tuvo que aguantar las lágrimas, lo empujó contra la pared y comenzó a besarle el cuello con desesperación

—Barry no, aquí no… todos están…—Arthur se estremeció de sentir los labios tocando su cuello—están adentro y… ¡Agh! — sintió la mordida… como los dientes de su rubio Alfa se clavaban en su cuello de una manera casi vampirica—¡Barry no! ¡Me lastimas! — quizá fueron las suplicas, quizá algo de remordimiento y consciencia pero sin decir nada más Barry liberó a Arthur para acomodar sus ropas.

—Eres mío Arthur…nunca lo olvides—sin decir nada más el agresor se retiró dejando a Arthur derramando un par de lágrimas, la fiesta para él había acabado.

Eran una de las mejores parejas según la prensa de chismes, nadie sabía de donde había salido Barry Allen y como había seducido al joven millonario Athur Curry pero tenían que admitir que ese par de rubios perfectos hacían la delicias de todos, a los ojos del mundo eran perfectos— Perfecto… si… así — las frases salían de la boca de Barry que estaba recostado sobre su espalda dejando que Arthur hiciera todo el trabajo, el desnudo cuerpo de Arthur se movía de forma vertical a la vez que dejaba entrar y salir de su interior el bien formado miembro del Allen—¡Mas rápido!

—Perdona Barry estoy algo cansado— eso bastó para que Barry lo tomara como una queja, Arthur fue colocado boca abajo en un segundo para ser penetrado de manera Salvaje

—Está bien, yo haré todo el maldito trabajo…— la cabeza contra el colchón y los brazos a la espalda mientras Barry le daba duro y le hacía gemir de placer y luego llorar del dolor, por que odiaba usar lubricantes, porque una parte de él le gustaba hacer sufrir a Arthur—¿te gusta?

—S…

—No te oigo

—Sí... Me… me encanta— contesto Arthur a la vez que seguía derramando lágrimas, cuando sintió que Barry aceleraba su velocidad y le infringía más dolor perdió el conocimiento.

No era un problema mantener a todos lo suficientemente a raya, Arthur sabía cuidarse de los Alfas recordaba los consejos de su padre que le indicaba que él podía ser en la cama todo lo omega que quisiera pero que afuera debía de ser un alfa, pero todo un beta en la cama todo un sumiso, una "perra"—todo un Beta Arthur… toda una perra— aun retumban las palabras en sus oídos y su cabeza mientras recuerda como de pequeño tuvo que aguantar los calores de su padre, el celo de él y de todos aquellos que le dijera—buen chico Arthur— escuchaba esas palabras siempre que todo terminaba cuando sentía salir de su interior el caliente semen de su progenitor, era un alivio verlo marcharse de su habitación y más aún fue un alivio cuando se marchó de su vida gracias a un Alfa celoso.

Celoso, esa era la palabra que dominaba a Barry era un alfa celoso y bastante maltratador que había tomado el lugar de su padre… quien diría que acabaría en la cama con el homicida de quien le había dado la vida, había que admitir que por lo menos Barry le hacía sentir querido de vez en cuando.

Se cuidaba mucho, se había cuidado lo suficiente de no quedar en cinta, pero algo había fallado y había tenido que salir huyendo de un lado a otro, era una fortuna tener dinero y poder moverse por el mundo sin problemas.

—Por favor … se de Barry… se dé el…— le repetía al producto de aquella noche fugaz en la que varios Alfas le habían tomado, siempre se cuidaba de no estar durante su celo cerca de Alfas, al menos habían sido puros hombres rubios los que le habían tomado, quizá si el pequeño nacía con los ojos azules podría engañar a su Alfa y le permitieran conservarlo.

Habían pasado varios meses desde la última vez que le habían visto en público, Arthur había dicho que estaba de negocios, pero Barry sabía la verdad o por lo menos lo sospechaba y meditaba sobre lo que haría al encontrarlo, estaba a unos segundos de reencontrarse con su querido Arthur.

—¿me extrañaste? — Arthur escuchó la voz de su Alfa en su lujosa habitación de la enorme mansión junto al mar

—Ho… Hola Barry…

—¿Me extrañaste? Porque yo si te extrañe cariño— se acercó de manera territorial y lo olfateo y pudo sentir de nuevo ese aroma embriagante que Arthur emitía —¡Dios! Si que te extrañe— le olió y le quitó la bata que tenía puesta y pudo ver la herida por la cual le había sacado a la cría y pudo pasar sus manos por sus firmes muslos y su prominente trasero— no sabes como te he extrañado ¿tú me extrañaste? —le dijo mientras le recorría dándole besos

—s…si Barry te extrañe— se dejó hacer, no convenía hacerlo enojar de mas y menos ahora, su herida probablemente se abriría por el esfuerzo pero no importaba el precio a pagar por conservar a su pequeño —te amo Barry y te extrañe mucho

—Lo se… entonces—Barry lo tomó en brazos y lo llevó a la cama —¿Por qué me abandonaste? ¿Por que no me dejaste acompañarte a tener a nuestro hijo? — Barry se detuvo en el acto al sentir algo extraño en el aire— no… — se levantó de la cama y miró a un lado donde en un pequeño moises estaba el dueño de ese extraño aroma.

Arthur miró horrorizado como Barry le dejaba en la cama y se asomaba a ver al niño ¿Por qué había tenido que salir pelirrojo? ¿Cómo demonios se había metido con un pelirrojo? —Barry yo te lo puedo explicar

—¡Sucio bastardo! — Barry abofeteo a Atthur con sumo odio—¡¿Cómo te atreviste?! ¡Eres mío! ¡Tú eres mío!

—Lo se Barry fue un accidente yo no quise… el celo me tomó por sorpresa y …

—¡Y cediste ante el primer hombre que te mostro su enorme verga! ¡¿cierto?! — Barry tomó a Arthur por el cuello con mucho enojo— ¿creíste que podrías decir que es mío así como así? ¿Creíste que no reconocería ese aroma? — lo arrojó al suelo —tantos años Arthur y aun me conoces tan poco…

Tosió con fuerza para recuperar el aliento y volvió a perderlo cuando tuvo que correr tras de Barry que había tomado a su pequeño hijo para luego salir a toda prisa de la casa— es irónico ¿no? —Barry sostenía al pequeño en la orilla del muelle, sobre el mar y las rocas donde atracaban los elegantes botes de la familia Curry— el mar te dio todo lo que posees, el mar se llevará a tu cría— el pequeño del mechón rojo comenzó a llorar –despídete de este bastardo Arthur…

—¡No! ¡Barry por favor! Déjalo vivir acéptalo como tuyo…— Arthur cayó de rodillas frente a su pareja —te lo suplico Barry, dale una oportunidad

—¿Me pides que acepte a la cría de otro? ¿De quién es? ¿Alguien que amas?

—No sé quién es el padre… pero si lo aceptas como tuyo será entonces hijo de la persona que amo…

—Palabras fuertes…

—Te daré lo que me pidas, todos mis bienes si lo deseas Barry pero por favor… —Arthur pudo ver con un gran alivio como Barry sostenía al pequeño más cercano a su pecho y se alejaba de la orilla del muelle.

—Mi pobre Arthur… —el mencionado espero una patada al menos un golpe a mano abierta pero en vez de eso sintió que lo ayudaban a levantarse— lo único que deseo es tenerte a ti— le beso con ternura directo en los labios, Arthur se sintió aliviado; le hicieron regresar a la habitación.

—Entonces seremos una familia…—dijo Barry en un extraño tono mientras se introducía en la habitación principal tras de Arthur que cargaba al bebé

—Una familia Feliz… —dijo Arthur esperanzado

—Mi hermoso "Arti" —Barry le acarició el cabello —seremos lo que yo diga… recuerda que ahora tu cría es mía

—Arthur… se llama Arthur Junior… —Dijo Arthur de manera tierna, Barry sonrió

—No… —Barry retiró al bebé de los brazos de Arthur—se llamara Wallace… y como ahora es mi hijo, yo le enseñaré a ser todo un hombre, primero —Arthur sintió que lo tomaban de sus ropas y lo arrojaban a la cama— Wally en esta familia tu padre Barry es quien manda…

—Barry…

—Shhh calla Arthur, el niño está comenzando sus lecciones esta noche —le destapó para ver su carita risueña—segunda, Arthur es la "perra" de tu padre— Barry recostó al pequeño al lado de Arthur el cual le miró con algo de temor

—¿Barry que estas?

—Enseñándole a nuestro hijo—dijo mientras le desgarraba la ropa y se retiraba la camisa—y como la perra de tu padre cumple todos sus deseos— Arthur sintió como de golpe Barry comenzaba a embestirle, así sin más, sin preparación, sin caricias sin una pisca de ternura.

Le embistió duro en diferentes posiciones mientras el pequeño Wally lloraba a un lado parecía intuir lo que estaba sufriendo su padre a su lado, las lágrimas de Arthur se mezclaban con las de su recién nacido sobre las frazadas de la cama; cuando termino el suplicio de Arthur, Barry tomo a su pequeño y lo colocó sobre su pecho mientras se metía a la cama y comenzaba a calmarlo— ve a asearte …tienes que darle de comer a mi hijo— Arthur no pudo hacer más que obedecer—pórtate bien hijo, se todo un alfa como todo tu padre… y si lo haces bien algún día cuando tengas edad te dejare montar a ese rubio caballo de mar…— Barry echó una carcajada que Arthur pudo oír hasta el baño junto con todo lo que había dicho, al menos su hijo viviría, no importaban los golpes o las vejaciones… su hijo viviría y eso era todo lo que importaba para Arthur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Pobre Arthur parece que ha sufrido mucho y parece que no parara de sufrir las relaciones donde hay maltrato son tempestuosas y por lo general acaban mal, aquí parece que Arthur ha elegido poner por encima de todo la vida de su hijo aun a costa de la suya... parece ser su modo de ser feliz.

Ok... lo se esto es raro en mi ya que por lo general no escribo sobre el universo AOB pero como dicen siempre hay una primera vez para todo, jejeje este fic en particular va para mi amiga Violette Moore, espero que tanto ella como los demas lectores lo hayan disfrutado, pr el momento llego la hora de retirarme, espero que nos leamos pronto a todos les deseo un excelnte septiembre, paz y bien para todos.

See ya!


End file.
